The biosynthesis of basement membrane collagens and of associated glycoproteins is being studied in cultures of human and other cells, and in vertebrate and invertebrate embryos. The objective is to find out what critical states may be either sensitive to lesions during disease or aging or may be essential for normal developmental growth.